


5 Games Cristina Yang Played

by Crimsoncat



Series: 5 Things [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimsoncat/pseuds/Crimsoncat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title really does say it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Games Cristina Yang Played

i.

Cristina sighed, eyeing the scrabble board in annoyance. Izzie had just gotten a tripple word score, and the only words Cristina could make with her letters were stupid ones. The board was filled with medical jargon, and Cristina wasn't about to ruin it by putting something as ridiculous as 'slime' down. She frowned at the little wooden squares. Izzie was winning, and Cristina was not a graceful loser.

Her pager went off, a 911 to the pit. Cristina jumped to her feet, knocking the board with her knee and sending scrabble tiles flying through the air. Izzie pouted at the pieces as they scattered, she'd been hoping to put 'apendix' down on her next turn. The blonde turned to yell at Cristina for being so careless, but she was already halfway down the hallway. With one last heartbroken look at the ruins of her masterpiece, Izzie ran to catch up.

 

ii.

"Doctor Robbins, I have the charts you asked for." Cristina stepped into the patient's room, her eyes scanning one of the charts in question.

"She's Princess Arizona." A small voice corrected her.

Cristina glanced up from the file, her eyes widing in surprise. Arizona was sitting on the bed of her patient, Elizabeth Ryerson. a little 6 year old girl with the greenest eyes Cristina had ever seen. The surprising part was the tacky plastic tiara sitting atop Arizona's blonde curls. The little girl wore a matching tiara, and was holding a plastic scepter.

"That's right, Princess Liz." Arizona smiled at the girl, who giggled.

"Uh, ok." Cristina blinked at the attending as she handed over the charts.

"You should be a princess too!" Liz exclaimed, her eyes lighting up.

Cristina opened her mouth to decline, she had patients to check on and a surgery in an hour. Besides, even as a child she'd never wanted to be a princess. All that pink made her head hurt, even then. But before she could say a word, Arizona was smiling up at her.

"I'm sure Doctor Yang would love to be a princess." Arizona held out a third tacky plastic tiara.

Cristina was smart enough to know she didn't have a choice in the matter. She was on Arizona's service today. And the perky attending loved to encourage any activity that helped the kids forget they were in the hospital. Cristina sighed as Arizona stood and placed the pittiful plastic tiara on her head.

"I dub thee Princess Cristina!" Arizona exclaimed dramatically.

Liz clapped excitedly, grinning from ear to ear. Cristina pulled a chair up to the child's bedside and sat down as Arizona reclaimed her spot on the bed. There was a plastic tea set on Liz's bedside table, and she poured Cristina an imaginary cup of tea.

"Uh, thanks." Cristina said, accepting the tiny plastic cup. She pretended to take a sip. "Very good."

Liz beamed at her, and Arizona gave her a grateful smile. Cristina was a surgeon. She had patients to check on, and a surgery to scrub in on in less than an hour. But she was on Arizona's service today, and Arizona liked to go the extra mile for her kids. So Princess Cristina sipped her imaginary tea and tried not to look annoyed.

 

iii.

Merideth was in the process of moving the boxes out of the study so it could be turned into Derrek's office. Which, of course, meant that she was opening them all and checking to see what surprises they held. In one of the boxes she'd found an old Super Nintendo that she had gotten years ago. There weren't many games, just a few good ones. Tetris, Donkey Kong, a couple Mario games, and a racing game. But it didn't matter; they'd been playing Tetris non-stop for a week now.

Cristina threw her arms up in the air in triumph. "Suck it, Karev!" She exclaimed loudly.

Alex threw the remote in agitation.

Cristina just smirked as she entered in the letters on the high score board. Alex had held the spot for a glorious two days. But he'd just been bumped by the smirking asian.

"S-U-C-K-I-T" Cristina called out each letter as she entered it. Alex stormed out of the room, muttering something about being sleep deprived.

"I haven't slept in 46 hours!" Cristina called after him. "You didn't lose because you haven't slept, you lost because I'm the Tetris Queen!"

Cristina turned her attention to George, who was picking up the remote Alex had thrown. "You think you can take down the Tetris Queen, Double Oh?"

"I was the reigning Tetris champ in highschool." George told her as they started another game. "I held the highest score at the arcade for 3 years."

Cristina scoffed. "Bring it on."

 

iv.

Cristina covered her face with her hand, desperately trying not to laugh. When the board buzzed a second time she couldn't help it. Cristina laughed loudly, ignoring the irritated look Meredith shot her.

"It's harder than I remember!" Meredith tried to defend herself.

"You are a resident. In one of the best surgical programs this country has to offer." Cristina managed to stop laughing hysterically, though just barely. "How are you not able to do this?!"

Meredith glared at the game. She'd been in the attic looking for god knows what. She couldn't remember what she had origionally gone up there for. A box of toys from her childhood caught her attention, and Meredith had rescued OPERATION from the box. She smiled remembering the hours she'd spent hunched over the game, practicing for her big surgical career.

She was saved from further embarassment when their pagers went off. A 911 call to the hospital. Meredith and Cristina jumped up and into their shoes. They were pulling into the hospital parking lot when Cristina glanced over at her friend.

"Should I maybe mention to The Chief your inability to operate on the little plastic man?"

Meredith plucked an empty coffee cup from the cup holder and threw it in her friend's direction. But Cristina was up and out of the car before Meredith had a chance to bean her with the empty cup. She followed Cristina into the hospital, muttering to herself as Cristina's laughter echoed across the parking lot.

 

v.

It was late. Very late. It was that weird hour of the night that was almost to the point of being called morning. After a long, long day at the hospital a group of the doctors had headed across the street to Callie and Cristina's for alcohol. The doctors were physically and emotionally exhausted, and needed to unwind. Cristina wasn't sure when they'd decided Spin The Bottle would be a good idea. But they'd been at it for awhile now. Arizona and Sheppard had exchanged an innocent kiss on the cheek. Mark and Mer had shared a chaste peck on the lips. Callie stuck her tounge down Arizona's throat. That had taken up a chunk of time, because Callie and Arizona had seemed to forget that a) they weren't alone and b) they were in the middle of a game. They had taken a short break while Owen went to the bathroom and people fetched refills. Now, finally, it was Cristina's turn to spin.

Cristina spun the bottle a little too forcefully, and it twirled around for a few moments before it started to slow. For a moment it seemed it was going to land on Mer, which would have been fine. But the bottle managed to move just a little bit further before stopping on Teddy. There was some good natured laughter and a few jokes tossed around as Cristina and Teddy met in the middle of the circle.

"On the lips!" Mark insisted loudly.

Cristina rolled her eyes and Teddy shook her head. "Men." The blonde muttered, making Cristina smile. They puckered up and exchanged a gentle peck before starting to move back to their places.

"Whoah! Hey!" Mark was up on his knees, protesting. "What was that?! That was barely a kiss!"

"Oh please," Teddy scoffed. "Arizona kissed Sheppard on the cheek, I didn't hear you complaining then."

"Sheppard isn't a hot chick." Mark stated, as if it were obvious. "I demand a do-over."

Cristina and Teddy glanced around the circle, surprised to see Arizona and Callie were nodding their heads in agreement.

"Seriously?" Cristina asked as Owen also nodded. "You're ok with this?"

There was a lecherous gleam in Owen's eyes that Cristina didn't like. She sighed to herself, not really surprised that he wasn't protesting.

"Hey, I didn't make the rules." Owen shrugged.

Cristina turned her attention back to Teddy. The blonde was watching her, waiting for her response. There was an expression on her face that Cristina was too drunk to name, but it made something in her stomach flutter. Teddy was still in the middle of the circle and Cristina moved back towards her. Mark was saying something, but he was just white noise that barely registered. The two women sat up on their knees, and Teddy gently cupped Cristina's face with one of her million dollar hands. But aside from that, she didn't move.

Teddy and Cristina spent hours together in the OR, when all they saw of one another was their eyes. Cristina had spent a long time learning how to read those eyes, learning how to anticipate what Teddy was thinking and what she needed. So she understood the look Teddy was giving her now. It was the same look she gave Cristina right before she'd given the brunette her first solo heart surgery. Teddy was asking if she was ready, if this was ok. Cristina gave a slight nod of her head that Teddy felt more than she saw. Teddy gave her a gentle smile, and then Teddy leaned in and kissed her.

It started as just a soft caress across Cristina's lips. A barely-there ghost of a kiss. Teddy was still giving Cristina a chance to back out. But Cristina was just drunk enough to realize that this was something she wanted. There was no worrying about the fact that Owen was sitting just a foot away. No soul searching, no debating, and absolutely no hesitation. Her hand, which had somehow found it's way to Teddy's thigh, clenched as she moved just a fraction closer to the blonde and pressed their lips more firmly together. That was all the encouragement Teddy needed.

This was no innocent peck. This was lips, teeth, and tounge. Teddy nibbled Cristina's bottom lip before caressing it with her tounge, making Cristina moan barely loud enough for Teddy to hear. No one else heard it, not over Mark's whistle of approval. But Teddy heard it. She felt it in her bones, and something broke inside of her. She flicked her tounge against Cristina's lip, and Cristina opened her mouth to the blonde's explorations. The rest of the world fell away, and the two women only came back to reality when Merideth shouted "OK! That's enough guys."

They seperated slowly, eyes glazed with alcohol and lust. Teddy's hand had gotten tangled in Cristina's hair, and she reluctantly released the dark curls. Cristina touched her swollen lips, giving Teddy a searing look that made the blonde inhale sharply. It was a look that said 'we'll finish this later'. Cristina and Teddy moved back to their places, glancing at their friends. Merideth looked shocked and confused. Derrek seemed dazed. Arizona and Callie were sharing a knowing look. Mark and Owen looked thrilled, and full of approval.

"Now **THAT** is a kiss." Mark exclaimed happily.

Cristina passed the bottle to Owen without comment. Owen gave the bottle a half-hearted spin, his eyes lingering on Cristina. It was only Teddy's sudden bark of laughter that made him turn to see who it had landed on. Mark, who had looked like he had died and gone to heaven just moments earlier, now looked horrified.

"Oh no, not in a million years!" Mark sputtered.

"Make sure it's a real kiss!" Teddy exclaimed happily.

Owen turned to Cristina, a pleading look on his face. Cristina only smirked. "I didn't make the rules." She threw his earlier words back in his face.

Teddy laughed loudly as the two men moved towards one another. Each of them looked as if they would rather drink poison, and Teddy was loving every minute of it. Cristina smiled, charmed by the blonde's amusement. Teddy glanced in her direction, and gave Cristina a warm smile when she noticed she was looking at her. Teddy winked at Cristina as the boys tried to get away with a peck.

"I demand a do-over!" They exclaimed in unison.


End file.
